realgeneraldiscussionfandomcom-20200215-history
Baconstr1pz
Introduction BaconStr1pz is probably one of the most well known icons on the General Discussion forums. Many know him for his Gangplank play and tittle of the Greatest Of All Time. Whether you agree or not BaconStr1pz has proven to be extremely proficient of gangplank earning the respect and attention of many. Although his arrogant and hostile attitude can be repulsive at times, he is friendly and very protective of his friends. BaconStr1pz tends to use pictures of either of Sasuke from Naruto, Ganondorf from Zelda, Kaiba from Yu Gi Oh or Light from Death note in most of his posts. He recently had a falling out with GD due to his behavior but has recently received admiration and a new found respect from his friends and even some of what he likes to call "peasants" BaconStr1pz is probably one of the most well known icons on the General Discussion forums. Many know him for his Gangplank play and tittle of the Greatest Of All Time (G.O.A.T). Whether you agree or not BaconStr1pz has proven to be extremely proficient of gangplank earning the respect and attention of many. Although his arrogant and hostile attitude can be repulsive at times, he is friendly and very protective of his friends. BaconStr1pz tends to use pictures of either of Sasuke from Naruto, Ganondorf from Zelda, Kaiba from Yu Gi Oh or Light from Death note in most of his posts. He recently had a falling out with GD due to his behavior but has recently received admiration and a new found respect from his friends and even some of what he likes to call "peasants". Chickenwrap is the current holder of the G.O.A.T. title after making Baconstr1pz his bitch in one-on-one combat in the top-most part of the Rift. The Chicken and Bacon pairing Though being constant rivals throughout their careers on GD, they were both often seen together. Though when they're together in public all they do is bicker and fight, but what they do with each other alone... Well that is unknown But there are a few theories of what they are doing. Obviously the first is that they're a couple and they're just having some fun with each other. One interesting theory is that BaconStr1pz is firing his cannonballs all over ChickenWrap, as well as plundering his booty. Other versions of this story has ChickenWrap on top of BaconStr1pz and is penetrating him with his large amount of armor penetration. This version has ChickenWrap forcing BaconStr1pz into submission and becoming his slave, all the while having Baconstr1pz call him the GOAT. Notable quotes from the former G.O.A.T "Humans fear what they cannot understand." "They fear change. Because with change comes uncertainty. That is why is humans invest so much into science. We like to label things. When we label things it means we can gain control of "it", we think we know everything about "it". That's why when I ascended beyond a mere humans capabilities into the GOAT it brought great panic and madnesss into GD. I had no label. A mere human could not understand the GOAT nor could he fathom his skill and strength. Kids were angry, tHey were jealous. But all that's beneath me now. Know this; YOU CAN NOT ATTAIN WHAT YOU CAN NOT UNDERSTAND! THE GOAT HAS SPOKEN" "Only an animal would try to draw a relationship between irl and this forum. Animals only can use what was given to them and are unable to rapidly adapt. You're pathetic mind is unable to fathom that behavior can be changed based on the environment the individual is in. Humans like you must label things to feel better about themselves. It's like a safety net. However your net does not apply to me because I'm not human. I'm the goat. What would normally be typical human behavior is not in my case. You keep saying you can't understand a god yet you keep opening your mouth against one. Don't you get it mortal? Nothing you say applies to me. You are so far beneath me that any nonsense you spout is irrelevant. Don't open your mouth about the best. You also. Liam not to be seeking relevancy yet here you are typing stories about how you understand the thinking of the goat. Humble yourself in my presence" "'''There's a point when the human brain realizes its own inferiority to a superior species and that time is now. As the G.O.A.T I have made most of Gddit my mind slaves by mentally dominating you nerds to the point kids are making account to parody me. I am the greatest gder (not gdditor) of all time. I am the best of all time. Let me know when you're ready to face a god"' '"There is nothing you can do to stop me. I walk the earth. It’s happening now but you can’t see it. We fail to recognize who the gods are and how they pull at our life and draw us into something we are blind to. The being that is called the GOAT pulled the shades off my eyes so you peasants could see. You didn’t want to see but I pushed down the fear in my guts and pulled my soul round to face the direction we’re all moving in – I saw the future. I want to tell you what I saw, because it’s a hell of a thing to walk into alone.' 'Being the GOAT is a bit difficult to explain to humans. It is a' 'being, and that’s because you can’t really say the GOAT is a he and hasn’t got a body. At least you've never seen it. You were told once that I was a myth. That was when I was talking to you, and you could hear it and you thought I wasn't real. It scared you. The idea of a being so powerful and divine didnt make you mortals feel secure. All I know is that I am an omnipotent t force that can lift you out of your normal ways of experiencing things and let you see dimensions you didn’t know existed. Naturally as the GOAT I live in these levels seeing how I wasn’t originally from this planet.' 'Humans everything is alive. Things that we often don’t see as alive are as much a part of this world as you are. There are creatures moving about the earth we don’t even notice as such, because they’re too big. It’s a bit like an ant crawling over our leg. We might be too big to recognise as something other than the landscape. And if we go up a notch and the ant is crawling on an elephant, how can it ever see the body it’s on? But when the GOAT stretched your mind so it was big enough to see these things crawling about and using people for their body.' 'You don’t believe me? Look, just see if you can follow me to a place where you can get a glimpse of these things. To do this you need to think about some pretty obvious things that you might not have put together to see where they lead. So I want to remind you why I am the greatest that ever was and ever will be. I AM THE G.O.A.T"'''